one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki Yayoi vs Scorpion
Tsubaki Yayoi vs Scorpion ''' Description Blazblue Vs Mortal Kombat! Angel righteous vs vengeance demon Interlude '''2 FIGHTERS No RESERACH 60 SECONDS One.....Minute......Melee Press Starts Select Your Character (PLAYER ONE CHOSEE Tsubaki Yayoi) (PLAYER TWO CHOSEE Scorpion) Let's Rock Alright/ '''Uh, One Sec '''Alright Melee Tsubaki is walking in a dark garden, she was alone there was no one , Tsubaki started to feel like someone watching the embers , Tsubaki turned , but there was nobody . Tsubaki then hears a voice , tsubaki !, GET HOME GERE stops a harpoon , then your opponent rebels , was scorpion . Tsubaki: You will pay for your actions. Scorpion: Not intimidate me , little girl. (cues Blazblue Black And White) ENTER HEAT A BATTLE FIGHT! 1:00 Scorpion teleports and appears behind Tsubaki . Scorpion hits as the next act kicks him , scorpion remains so until Tsubaki blocks it with his sword that comes from the ground injuring scorpion . 51 Seconds Tsubaki kicks him a scorpion and sheathes his sword , scorpion plays along Tsubaki and Hell brings his katana as a result the two have a fencing duel . 48 Seconds The two are in a stalemate , until Scorpion teleports and kicks him Tsubaki , here throws his harpoon and performs the same judada repeatedly . (Similar to his battle with ryu ). Scorpion: Die! Scorpion creates a ball of fire and throws Tsubaki . The smoke clears and Tsubaki is still alive , using his shield to block the attack. Scorpion: What? Tsubaki: This is not over 39 Seconds Tsubaki and scorpion continue their fight , this time going tsubaki defensively , blocking most of attacks scorpion . Scorpion saw this frustrated and teleports behind Tsubaki but she stabs him without even turning . Scorpion takes the pain away , but before he can react tsubaki kicks him , seeing the situation Scorpion sees only one thing to do. 27 Seconds Scorpion becomes a teleport , this time catches Tsubaki , and a circle of fire appears around them. Scorpion: You you you will join me in hell 22 Seconds The column of fire grows , it seems the fight ended in hell where scorpion is more powerful. 21 Seconds Column vanishes , and the cry of tsubaki indicates that already went to hell . 18 Seconds Tsubaki and scorpion come to hell. Tsubaki: Where we are? Scorpion: In your grave 13 Seconds A Tsubaki will grab the feet, it was a demon scorpion and when she went to see socrpion gave him a big ball of fire, and shot him from ground fire another round . Tsubaki gives a cry of pain . 6 Seconds Scorpion: Jajajaja 5 Seconds Tsubaki: I will not die today Scorpion. What? 3 Seconds Scorpion did not see it coming , but an arrow with a beam of light, I went through his chest. And somehow inexplicably came also his soul , scorpion could not do much just fall down and die .... This time permanently . KO! Tsubaki is achieved see a winged angel , holding a bow perhaps there, I throw the arrow to scorpion . Tsubaki leaving the corpse flies scorpion in hell. In one corner you can appreciate a ghost rider and Hakumen . Hakumen: I think I have to provide the arepas (The arepas are a meal in my country Venezuela ) Ghost Rider: But you have mouth Hakumen: And you do not have eyes, but you buy lenses . Ghost Rider: Not Coments Results (cues Tsubaki Yayoi Theme) This Melee Winner Is.... Tsubaki YayoiCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:One Minute Melees with Music